<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As you have always wished by Steffi_83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021256">As you have always wished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffi_83/pseuds/Steffi_83'>Steffi_83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, New Earth, New Earth (Star Trek), Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffi_83/pseuds/Steffi_83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened on New Earth, set a few days after the "ancient legend" talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As you have always wished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of Fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Star Trek Voyager or any of their characters. </p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction I´ve finished since I was 16 and the first one I ever shared, so please be patient with me. Sorry for the mistakes, I´m always struggling with my English skills. I'm a little nervous after reading so many wonderful stories by great authors here, I hope you guys like my little story too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„If you don't come in right now, I'll get you and carry you.“<br/>
He stood in the doorway of the shelter, one hand on the doorframe, the other on his hip, and watched the Captain look after her insect traps in the pouring rain, tried not to smile and look serious. She looked so cute doing it, her hair falling in wet strands over her shoulder, a lot less correct and confident than usual, but just as adorable as always. But of course he didn't want her to be struck by lightning if the summer thunderstorm should increase. She smirked and blinked her blue eyes at him as the raindrops ran down her face.<br/>
„Oh, you wanna carry me, Commander? Go ahead, try it.“<br/>
Before he even knew what he was exactly doing, he stepped out into the rain and walked slowly towards her, his eyes fixed on his target. It was a challenge that had to be accepted.<br/>
She took her hands off the trap she had just been working on and gave him a look of disbelief and amusement.<br/>
„Well, you have been warned,“ he said.</p>
<p>She pointed her index finger at him and slowly moved backwards, he could see her face lighten up and a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth as she tried to be serious with him.<br/>
„I'm the one to warn you! Leave me alone. That's an order.“<br/>
He quickened his pace towards her.<br/>
„Are you sure that you are still in the position to give me orders?“<br/>
He took a quick step towards her and tried to grab her wrist, but she was faster and jumped to the side with a surprised squeak, a sound she last heard herself make when she was a teenager.<br/>
„Absolutely,“ she laughed and tossed one of her bug baits at him before attempting to escape behind a tree. He ran after her and she lured him through the maze of trees before the trap snapped and she accidentally ran straight into his arms. In the instant of a single heartbeat he wrapped his hands around her waist, picked her up like a doll, and lifted her over his shoulder.<br/>
I must be dreaming, she thought. „Chakotay, are you crazy?“, she yelled at him, tried to sound indignant but couldn't stop herself from laughing. „Put me down right now!“<br/>
„Declined,“ he answered. „I´m sorry Kathryn, but I'm a man who keeps his promises.“<br/>
„You look more like a man who will spend the next few years in the Brig to me.“<br/>
She was glad he couldn't see her face from this position, she had the feeling as if it was so blazing hot it was surprising that the cool rain that fell on it did not evaporate. Shivers ran down her whole body at the same time. And she couldn't stop grinning. What is he doing? And what am I doing here?<br/>
„Fortunately for me there is no Brig available here,“ he answered.<br/>
She held onto his shoulder, feeling his strong, warm body beneath her. It was obviously no effort for him to carry her.<br/>
„I'll put it on your list if we ever get back on the ship.“<br/>
Of course, in her many Starfleet trainings, she had acquired skills she could have defended herself easily with and made him regret his insolence. But she did´t do any of it. She liked the feeling of being light as a feather, carefree and reckless. Right now, trapped in his arms, she felt so free and happy for the first time in years.<br/>
He carried her into the doorway and set her down gently. Her hands slid over his shoulders and his chest and finally lingered on his forearms before she was back on solid ground.<br/>
„Looks like you've just carried me over the threshold,“ she giggled.<br/>
„I did,“ he replied simply.</p>
<p>She gave him her brightest smile, still giggling, but she suddenly fell silent when her eyes found his and she saw the expression in his gaze. He smiled at her too, showing her his dimples and his irresistible half-grin with a raised corner of his mouth, but in his dark eyes, there was also an incredible sadness. It hit her like an arrow in her heart when she realized she was the reason for it, she and her inability to show him her true feelings. He had told her that he loved her, not in those exact words, but she had understood him. And now, at this very moment, she saw it in his eyes, crystal clear, that he had told her the truth. He loved her, and it tore him apart that she had pushed him back, over and over, and repressed her feelings for him. She raised her hand and gently touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and leaned his face in the palm of her hand. It touched and hurt her so deeply in her soul like nothing else before that she knew she hurted him even more with her touch, she saw he was preparing himself for the moment when she would break the spell, when she would say that there are barriers between them they couldn´t cross, as she had always done. And yet he was standing here, his hands still around her waist, his face in her hand, adoring that rare moment when she allowed them to be so close together.</p>
<p>Something shattered inside her, and that was her point of no return. She did something she had longed to do for a long time and only allowed herself in her dreams, in dreams she could be with him, no matter who and where they were, in dreams she allowed herself to love him too. She raised her other hand and traced the lines of his tattoo with her fingertips, forced him to open his eyes. Her fingers slid under his chin and pulled him down to her until her lips brushed his for a tender, careful kiss, only for the lenght of a heartbeat. She pulled back, unsure how he would react, when his lips found hers again with such passion that she believed her heart was going to explode. He pressed her so close to his body that she no longer knew where hers ended and his began, she felt his heart against her chest, beating just as fast as hers. His tongue met hers, they explored each other's mouth, tasted each other, said all the things in this way that they had never been able to express in words.</p>
<p>It felt like eternity. Her whole world focused only on him, his touches, the pressure of his lips and tongue, his hands gently caressing her back, running into her hair, brushing back the wet strands, sliding down her neck to finally wrap around her waist again. She wondered how she could ever stop kissing him, and for a moment it frightened her. She broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath, took a step back from him, but he held her hand tight.<br/>
"Don't run away, Kathryn," he whispered. "Please."<br/>
Her eyes loked with his, she saw the same expression in his intense gaze whom she had seen for the first time that night when he had held her hand after he had told her the "ancient legend". Love and pain, understanding and the will to wait for her, but more than ever hope. Hope that she would choose him, him and his love against all her reservations.<br/>
Her heart had made the desicion for her at the very moment she stopped kissing him. When she lost contact with him, when she could no longer feel him close to her, it felt like torn apart. She still quietly heard the Captain's voice, half-heartedly reminding her of the rules of Starfleet, her rank and her responsibilities, but she barely listened to it. Much louder she heard her own voice, the voice of Kathryn, who she had condemned to silence far too long. He could be yours, she said. And you could be his, completely. As you have always wished. </p>
<p>The smile that she gave him could not be misunderstood, and it became even wider when she saw the surprise about it made him look completely dazed and confused for a moment.<br/>
"I'm not going to do that", she promised quietly.<br/>
"No?" He smiled back, still unsure if he understood and wasn't dreaming. He held her hand tighter and pulled her a little closer.<br/>
She closed the gap between them and brought her face very close to his. She tangled her hand in his raven hair, and the way she looked at him burned deep into his heart and his soul. He had hoped that she would ever look at him like that, so loving and tender, but above all so happy, but basically never believed that it would really happen.<br/>
"No," she breathed, throwed herself back into his arms and let her other hand also run into his hair. She scrubbed the wet strands gently with her fingers. His head in her hands, her body close to his, she smirked:<br/>
"I just thought you might need a towel, maybe."<br/>
Looking directly at her lips, his mouth so close to hers that she felt his breath, he responded with his dark, velvet voice: "I don't care about a towel if I can hold you in my arms like this."<br/>
"Then kiss me, please," she whispered.<br/>
The simple sentence exploded in his heart. Never before he had felt such a longing that was suddenly fulfilled, never before he had felt so much loved, never before he had been happier. He hurried to answer her request with the deepest, most passionate kiss he ever shared and would never share with anyone else but her, and she responded with the same tenderness and intensity. </p>
<p>They had lost all sense of time when a loud sound of thunder and a swarm of rain weaved through the open door forced them to stop kissing.<br/>
"We should close the door," Kathryn whispered heavily breathing. Chakotay closed it with a powerful kick.<br/>
"Done," he said, clearly uninterested in anything else but her. He tried to kiss her again, but she escaped with a laugh and dragged him with her.<br/>
"Do you really want to do it in the hallway?" she asked with a wicked smile. Unable to respond anything, he followed her in their improvised living room, where she grabbed a towel and threw it at him. Instead of drying his own hair with it, he wrapped her in the towel from behind, gently rubbed her shoulders and her arms, dryed her hair, swiped the auburn waves over her right shoulder so he could place a tender kiss on her left ear. She sighed excitedly, her body melted against his, and she grabbed behind her to his neck, pulling him even closer. The towel fell on the ground as he swayed his arms around her. She felt his rapid breath on her ear kissing it again, delicately nibbling on her earlobe, sliding his lips over her neck, placing little kisses on her collarbone, before his mouth found the spot on her neck where he could feel her pulse under her skin. He eagerly pressed his lips on it, kissed her soft skin, sucked and nibbled at her special spot. </p>
<p>"Oh Chakotay," she moaned, her eyes closed, completely focused on his passion, and he wondered if she even knew what it was doing to him to hear her say his name in this way. She turned to him without releasing her from his arms. She wanted, she needed to feel him. Her hands wandered over his torso, pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could run her hands underneath it. She touched his chest, felt the softness of his almost hairless skin over his solid body, then pulled his shirt over his head and threw it next to him. She looked at him, his broad shoulders and strong arms. The uniform had hidden a lot from her. She stroked over his arms, his back, his muscular chest, saw him close his eyes in enjoyment, and couldn't resist to taste him. She kissed him on his chin and let her mouth slide slowly deeper, her lips wandering over his neck to his chest. Her tongue touched his skin, and she inhaled his fragrance, his aftershave smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon and of himself, and it almost clouded her senses. Her hands caressed his sturdy but muscular belly as her mouth slid deeper and deeper, enjoying the taste of his skin on her tongue. She encircled one of his nipples with her lips and gently let her tongue glide over it, sucking on it, while she put her fingers under the waistband of his pants. He moaned, and as if he were no longer able to stand, he sat down to the bench next to them with her and pulled her into his lap. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around him, so she sat face to face with him. Their lips met again, and their stormy kisses quickly became more passionate and hungry. She felt his erection pressed through their clothes to her own heated center, and it aroused her exceedingly that she had such an effect on a man like him. He grabbed her hair and gently but surely pulled her head back so she showed him her bare neck. He covered it with kisses, leaving wet marks on her light skin, let his tongue wander along the neckline of her dress, kissed the swelling of her breasts which was not hidden by her clothes. He freed his hands from her hair and let them slide over her thighs, pushing the fabric of her dress up and pulled it over her head. It took him a moment to get himself under control when he first saw her like that, almost naked, sitting on his lap, dressed only in a touch of dark blue silk. </p>
<p>"What?", she asked with a grin, after he had just looked at her for a while, completely stunned.<br/>
"You are so beautiful," he responded in a rough voice and discovered that she blushed. She was marvelous. He had first fallen in love with her mind and soul, but to get to know the temptations of her body now tied him even more to her. He couldn't resist touching her breasts, let his hands slide over the cool silk, felt her softness and warmth underneath, found her nipples hidden under the fabric. She sighed as he rubbed them first gently, then harder with his thumbs, and her breath became even faster as she felt him stripping her bra straps over her shoulders and revealing her breasts. He buried his face into them, revered their fullness, lost himself in her irresistible scent. He massaged them carefully, then more vigorously with his hands, while his tongue slid over her skin to her nipple, kissed it delicately. She moaned excitedly and clasped her hands around his neck, pulling his head closer to her. He sucked on her nipple and could feel it getting harder under his effort, and it aroused him so much to bring her pleasure that he felt how his own erection got even harder. And she felt it too. She closed her legs even tighter around him, pressing him so close to her center that he could feel her wet heat. To feel his hard penis, her breasts in his tender but strong hands, his mouth and tongue and teeth on her nipples beguiled her beyond measure, but she wanted more, she wanted everything from him. She took his face into her hands and pulled him to her mouth to give him a breathless, violent kiss. </p>
<p>"Take me to bed," she gasped, and he hurried to fulfill her wish before any of them could awake from this dream. He lifted her up as she was, her legs locked around his hips, his hands under her thighs while they continued to kiss each other passionately. He carried her to his bed, let her sink into the pillows, but she pulled him with her, so he landed on her. Worried not to crush her, he wanted to rise up, but she held him back and pulled him into her arms. She adored the feeling of being so  close to him, his skin on her skin, his strong body which belonged entirely to her at this moment. She had often dreamed of how it would be to make love with him, but reality exceeded all her expectations. She had basically always known that she wouldn't be able to stop if she kissed him only once. For this reason, she had never allowed herself to admit her feelings for him. But now there was no going back. The way he kissed her, touched her, the love she saw in his eyes let her forget all doubts. It didn't no longer matter to her what tomorrow would bring. All she wanted was him. She traced the contours of his lips with her fingertips, and he took her hand in his and kissed every single one of her fingers, then her wrist, let his lips slowly wander over her arm to her body. He placed a kiss on her breastbone, then his mouth slowly slipped deeper, between her breasts, over her ribs and her belly, kissing her belly button, going even deeper, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. She gasped for air when she felt his hot breath very close to her center. His lips pressed a devoted kiss on the smooth fabric of her panties, feeling her wetness and heat underneath. He pulled the fabric over her thighs and lost himself into the heavenly view in front of him. His mouth dipped into her folds, and she almost fell apart. With a moan so devoted he thought he was losing his mind, she lifted her pelvis towards him, while his tongue slid through her damp flesh and his lips sucked on her most sensitive point. Her sensuality and incredible passion took him with her across all borders. In his heart he had always known that she only hid this part of her, that his Kathryn, whom he loved and adored, would be just as fearless as ever when she allowed herself to love. He couldn't have been happier that he was the one she had chosen to show this side of herself. </p>
<p>He could feel that she was on the verge of orgasm, when she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him up her body to kiss him again. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down so he could take them off, followed by his boxers. Her hand reached his hardened length, and like looking for something that always belonged to her, her hand took possession of his penis. She saw him close his eyes in pleasure, and deep from his throat came a sound so emotionally that it increased her desire even more. She began to move her hand slowly, stroked his velvet steel, felt him get even harder in her hand. He pressed his face to her neck, pushed his hips forward and back into her hand, she felt him forcing himself to keep under control and not to come. She loved to see him like that, to see how easily she could enchant him, and she wanted to feel all of him. She took his body between her thighs, guided him to her entrance. His eyes met hers, they were dark from desire and answered his unspoken question if she was really sure. He pushed his hips forward and slid slowly into her, her slick heat welcoming him until he was completely lost in her. She gasped and clawed her fingernails into his shoulders, and for a moment they paused and got lost in the incredible feeling of finally being completely united. Then they began to move together, first slowly, then faster and faster, he thrust into her and she met him with equal passion, they found their common rhythm within a second like they were made for each other. Kathryn felt like they were alone in the whole universe, there was only Chakotay and her and their love and passion. Never before she had met a man who seemed to know exactly what she wanted, never before she had felt her body reacting in this way, like she was on fire. He took her harder and faster and entened her screams of lust, moments later he let them both breathe and pause to prolong the pleasure, kissing her so gently like she wasn't naked and wasn't feeling his hardened length deep inside her at the same time, only to start over again. He could feel that she was about to let go, and he was doing just as well, but he wanted more, much more from her. He wrapped his arms around her body and used his strength to turn around with her so she found herself sitting on him. Her eyes found his, and they shared a wicked grin when she started to move on him. Deep from his throat came a loud so seductive and devoted that she almost came undone. She loved to see him like that, to realize that she could give him as much pleasure as he could give her. His hands moved to her hips, clinging to her as if he needed to find support somewhere. She was divine. To see her like this, riding him, her eyes closed with lust, her tongue slipping over her lips, her perfect breasts lifting and lowering at the rhythm of her breath, almost made him lose his mind. He realized that she had found freedom here with him, in more than one way, and he couldn't imagine ever being anywhere else but by her side. It was just a whisper, but she understood his words. </p>
<p>"My queen," he breathed with so much devotion and love in his voice, that she couldn't hold back any longer. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, blazed through her body and into his, taking him over the edge with her. He sat up and pressed her body to his, her climax pulsating erotically around his penis before he poured himself into her, and for a moment time stood still. She pressed her forehead against his while the waves of their desire slowly calmed down, and the only sounds they could hear were the rain and thunder outside, and even louder their own racing heartbeats. He raised his hand to her cheek, caressed her tenderly, smiling at her, his dark brown eyes so full of love that she couldn't help to kiss him again.<br/>
"I love you, Chakotay," she whispered breathlessly as she broke the kiss. Her heart had spoken the truth for her before she knew what she was saying. He stared at her for a second, and she had never seen so much happiness in his eyes.<br/>
"I love you too, Kathryn," he responded. "I love you so much."<br/>
He sealed their confession with another kiss, which was also a promise that this was just the beginning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coffee. It was early morning, and Chakotay had woken up first, with Kathryn in his arms, and he still couldn't believe it wasn't just a wonderful dream what had happened yesterday. He could have been lying here with her forever, holding her, their legs tangled together, her hand tightly engulfed with his in their sleep. But despite everything, he was very nervous. Although they had confessed their love to each other hours earlier, not only once, but again and again, even though she had been making love to him all night, despite all the sweet things she had told him and although she reluctantly moaned in her sleep as he had carefully distanced himself from her to stay up, he was still unsure how she would react today, in the light of the bright day, and if her courage to love had survived their night full of passion. Making her coffee was the only logical thing he could do. He knew it wouldn't change anything, but at least he had something to do. When he was almost finished, he heard her steps behind him on the aisle. Chakotay turned to her, and a single glance at Kathryn told him that all his concerns were unnecessary. She stood with her arms crossed in the door, barefoot, with messy hair, heavy-lidded eyes and rosy cheeks, and smiled her irresistible, challenging smile. And she was wearing one of his shirts.<br/>
"Not very nice of you to leave me so alone," she complained with a grin, and in her eyes he saw the same expression he had known since yesterday, and that expression was only for him.<br/>
"Just to make you coffee," he explained and handed her the cup. She just had made him the happiest man in the universe again, and all he could do was stare at her and smile.<br/>
"In these circumstances, I forgive you," she responded. The cup in her right hand, she put her left arm around his neck and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>